a crown with feathers
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: when a young Pegasus colt and a alicorn filly are separated and meet up years later, they are in for more of a flight for love then they expected from each other.


A Crown with feathers

Once there were 2 small ponies that lived in Canterlot. One was a small filly known as Stardust and since her mother was a unicorn and her father was a Pegasus, she was born with both the horn of her mother and the wings of her father. The other was a Pegasus colt known as Sea storm. The 2 young ponies would always play in Canterlot Park together, not knowing that these times that they shared together would be there last.

Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna would usually take a walk together in Canterlot Park once a week. But this week, Celestia saw something very rare in Canterlot or even in all of Equestria. A small little alicorn filly who reminded Celestia of how Luna looked when she was a filly herself. Celestia knew that she was the pony who had to not only protect herself and her sister from harm, but other alicorns as well. She already knew that Cadence was safe in the Crystal Empire with Shining Armor, and that Twilight was safe with her friends in the Castle of Friendship in Ponyville.

Late that night when Stardust got home she saw quite a surprise.

''well, hello there little filly''

Stardust could not believe her own eyes. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing in her home talking to her parents. Her own father beamed in joy.

'' Honey, the princesses are going to take you to the Canterlot Castle tomorrow.'' He said still smiling.

'' for a visit, right?'' asked Stardust.

''um, actually no.'' her father suddenly had a look of pure sadness on his once perky face.

''What do you mean, no'' stated Stardust.

''you see,'' Princess Celestia spoke up for Stardust's father who was now weeping and leaning on his wife for comfort. ''it is rare for me to find an alicorn in the world that we live in, considering that alicorns are a very rare species. I have asked your parents' permission for you to come live in the Canterlot Castle with me and Luna.''

Stardust was absolutely star struck but also felt fear. ''B-But W-Why?''

Her mother spoke in her father's place. ''You see sweetheart; there would be many ponies out there that might want to hurt you or use you as a threat because you have magical capabilities within you. We just want to do this for your own protection.'' She was just able to finish her sentence before busting into tears.

Stardust was amazed that he parents had planned this for her. Though it did hurt her she soon realized that maybe this would be for the best. She turned to Celestia and Luna and agreed to go and live with them in the Castle.

That night, Stardust could not sleep. Her half packed room was causing her distress. She began to realize that she was only a 6 year old filly and had made a choice had would change the course of her life to go a different way. For the rest of the night all she could think about was how to break the news to her friend Sea storm and how he might react.

Before she realized that she would miss Sea storm, Celestia was already raising the sun. With that she knew her departure would be soon, and she sent a quick message to Sea storm for him to come to her house as quick as he could fly.

She waited on her door step with her bags and boxes next to her. She hoped that Sea storm would get there before the royal carriage would. To her greatest fear, the royal carriage came first. She was surprised to see that only Luna was there to bring her to the castle. Sadly she started to levitate her boxes into the compartment of the carriage. As she lifted her last few bags into the carriage she looked up at Celestia's sun and wished that Sea storm would be there soon.

She saw that a blue Pegasus was now standing next to her.

''where have you been?'' asked Stardust. '' I've been waiting for you for a while now. I've just been stalling so I did not have to leave so soon.''

''what do you mean, I just thought you were going on a vacation.'' Said Sea storm.

''well, if you think permanent vacations are fun, then you're right.'' Said Stardust sadly.

''What, your moving! But where? ''He naively asked.

''To the Canterlot Castle'' she said sadly.

''well, will I be able to visit you?'' he said with some hope in his eyes.

''I don't think so, I'd imagine that I would be very busy'' she said trying to show him that she was quite upset.

''well, can take this to remember me by?'' the young colt handed Stardust a small pin with a heart on it. ''I thought that someday I would be able to give this to you. But since I might not see you for a long time… I just thought that I could give it to you now.'' He said as he turned away from her with embarrassment.

She stared down at the gold pin. It was a lovely gold heart bejeweled with small amethysts. She felt a slight burst of gratitude within her. But she knew she would not see him for a long time and still wanted to thank him. But not with words. She leaned closer to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She then turned away from him and climbed in the carriage next to Luna. As the carriage pulled away, all Sea storm felt was heart break.

Back in the carriage Stardust continued to look back until she could not see Sea storm any more. ''you know'' Luna spoke up after 5 minutes of awkward silence. 'That was quite the romantic gesture there''

''I know, do you think it was a bit much?'' asked a confused Stardust.

''not at all dear Stardust, I'm sure any other young filly would have done the same if she felt the same as you do. I'm sure that someday, somehow, you two will meet again. And If I could tell you anything, you will not regret that kiss in the future.'' Said a wise Luna. Stardust did nothing but gives Luna a hug and thanked her for the advice.

As the carriage approached the castle, all Stardust could do was gape in awe. It was the tallest and largest structure she had ever seen. And was also heavily guarded by many of Canterlot's finest guards. She did not expect anything like this at all. Then again she traveled her with a princess with a very important daily task.

The royal guards started to unpack the carriage of the entire luggage. Stardust thought that she should help them out but Luna convinced her that it was their job. Stardust was lead to her new room. I was so big. Much bigger then she thought she needed. As she left for the rest of the tour a few maids came in and started to unpack her things for her. After the whole tour she wanted nothing more than to eat dinner.

When she got to the table she realized that it was only Celestia, Luna and herself eating. The entire meal was mostly just silence. When Stardust returned to her new room she saw that everything was unpacked for her. She was very tired but could not sleep. She pondered what Sea storm might have thought after the romantic gesture. ''did he think it was friendly or romantic? Did he tell any pony about it? Does he think of me like I think of him?'' she kept questioning herself until all the questions she thought of had been asked and she fell sound asleep. In her dream she imagined everything he might say to her.

For the next 10 years she stayed in the castle. She was rarely allowed or even had time to go out of the castle. During that time Princess Celestia and Princess Luna taught her how to be a princess too. They taught her to defend herself against enemies, to use the ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE, and to learn about equestrian past. Also during that time she learned to wield her magic in many ways and to fly with precision and grace. And as time went on her horn and wings grew to fit her grown body as she changed for a filly to a young mare. And she had prepared herself for her own 16th birthday, which meant that she would be able to have her coronation and receive her crown to become a princess of Equestria.

On the day on the coronation, for some reason, all she could think about was if she would be able to see her old friend Sea storm at the coronation party. She tried to think of how he might have grown into a handsome stallion. Before she knew it she heard her name called by Princess Celestia waiting for her at the coronation steps. She looked forward to see not only Princess Celestia standing there waiting for her to approach, but also Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight. Though she was happy as Celestia placed a small gold crown on her head she was now aware that as a Princess she could just call the other princesses by their names and not their titles.

She approached a new part of the castle that had been built just for her in honor of her new princess title. The ballroom was completely full but all the ponies moved aside to make room for her to come through. As for her first dance as princess, she got to choose which pony she wanted to dance with. Almost a million stallion hooves shoot up. But she saw something quite amazing to her. A blue stallion Pegasus flew up so high with is hoof up that he slammed into the ceiling. She knew right then that her wish came true.

'' I think I with choose that blue Pegasus at the back of the room'' stated Princess Stardust. Everypony gasped as they turned to look at the embarrassed Pegasus.

''Really, me?'' he asked until there was a look of relief on his face as he realized exactly who had asked him. He knew that she did not ask him as a friend or as a princess, she asked him as a love interest.

As he approached her for the dance there was nothing but a huge smile across his face. He had not seen her in years and to see her now before him, all he thought was how beautiful she had become over the years. And as he got closer to her, he realized that pinned to her dress was in fact the heart pin he had given her many years ago. '' so, I guess this was kind of a surprise right?'' asked a very overjoyed Sea storm.

''or maybe, just maybe, I meant to choose you.'' Said an equally overjoyed Stardust.

From a far distance, Luna saw the sweetest thing she could possible imagine. That her advice from 10 years ago was very true. ''hmm, maybe I should try to be a mentor too.'' Thought Luna.

As the dance ended, Stardust was pulled away by a dignitary of Saddle Arabia. Sea storm was still happy to know that maybe the spark he felt for the past 10 years that she must have kept a spark in her heart too.

As the coronation ball was almost over, many guests were already starting to leave and give final congratulations to the newly crowned princess. And, of course, Sea storm wanted to be the last one to leave. He was getting tired of the last few guests just holding out. But finally around 3 in the morning, all the other guests had left. Finally he could talk to Stardust alone. And for some reason she was still awake. She entered the ball room to see that only Sea storm was left in the room.

''what are you still doing here? I thought you would grow out of the whole stay up late thing after the energy drink incident!'' exclaimed Stardust.

''wait a minute, how did you know about that?'' he asked curiously. 'That happened when I was 10. When you were here at the castle.''

''well, after the first year I wondered how you were doing so is started to use a vision spell every now and then just so I would not miss anything.'' Said a suddenly shy Stardust. '' and l also know that you have not had your first date yet. Why not?''

''well, you see…" said the shy stallion.'' I always hoped that my first date would be with you, so, I thought either you or not at all I guess.'' He said shyly.

''well what would you say to a lunch at the Canterlot Café with me tomorrow?'' asked a suddenly brave Stardust.

''really! That would be amazing!'' he shouted as he flipped in the air. ''o, um, sorry. But yes, I would really love to go with you for lunch tomorrow. Well, I should get home now.''

''don't be silly.'' Said Stardust.'' It being this late, it would be better if you would be a guest and stay in the castle for the night, on my part.''

''why, that is so generous, thank you.'' He felt a great amount of gratitude that he thought that if she could kiss him for a thank you then so could he. But he got way too nervous, as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek; he dared himself to kiss her on the lips. As he did, Stardust's eyes opened wide. She knew that he was an open pony, but she never thought this open. Either way she closed her eyes and kissed him back. At the same time he was surprised to see that she accepted the kiss.

As they both went down the main hallway, they parted ways as the guest bedroom was across from Stardust's room. They both said their good night's and before turning away, because the moment was right, they both lightly kissed each other and sleepily parted ways to their rooms.

The next morning Sea storm woke to see that Stardust had already left for the café. He soon realized that he would be late for his first date. He flew through Canterlot faster than he had ever flown before. He knew he did not want to miss such an amazing opportunity. But when he finally got there he was surprised to see a huge crowd all circling one table. Newspaper reporters were rapidly asking questions to the pony at the table. 'Princess? Do you think that this STALLION would really keep such an important pony waiting? ''various reporters surrounded her with speakers.

''I know he is coming'' stated a very sure Princess. ''he may be a bit late but he would never want to miss this date.''

''so is this stallion more than a friend, hmm?'' asked a rude reporter.'' If I were you I would find a more punctual stallion that would better fit a member of royalty.''

Sea storm then quickly realized that the princess they were interviewing was Stardust, and the so called stallion, was in fact him! He tried to push his way through the crowd and started to shout Stardust's name to get her attention. He realized that the only way to get her attention was to fly. As he spread his wings and took off, he soon saw many royal guards coming to give the princess some space from the reporters. Once all the reporters went home he saw his chance.

''sorry I'm late,'' he said panting '' I thought It would be easier to fly above the crowd instead of going through it.''

''that's okay Sea storm, I knew that you would be a little late.'' Said a very calm Stardust. ''I asked for some royal guards to come so we could have some privacy away from all the reporters and fans.''

For the next hour, both ponies enjoyed their time together, talking about recent events while sipping smoothies. Stardust was happy to get some time out of the castle and to spend that time with the stallion of her dreams. Sea storm was happy that he was able to have his first date with the mare he always loved. Stardust soon realized that their time would be cut short, that she needed to go back to the castle soon.

'' I think I need to get going, 'said a worried Stardust.'' Well I hope we can meet up again soon, where do you live?''

''well,'' Sea storm said while drifting off.'' I actually live in Cloudsdale now.'' He finished sadly.

Stardust started thinking. She knew she could not constantly fly to Cloudsdale every time she wanted to see him and that he could not always come to Canterlot for a visit. She then came up with a brilliant idea. '' hey, why don't you come live in the Canterlot Castle with me?'' said an excited Stardust.

Sea storm thought for a minute but saw a clear problem. '' but how will I pay my stay? I mean, I work in the weather factory in Cloudsdale and help at the cherry ranch in Dodge Junction just to make ends meet! Even if I could stay with you in the castle, I would still have to find a way to pay my other expenses.'' Said a stressed stallion.

''maybe I can get you a job in the castle.'' Exclaimed an assured princess. ''you could get a little training from the Captain of the royal guard and have the job in no time'' said Stardust as they both started walking toward the castle surrounded by royal guards for protection.

''the job is actually pretty simple, all you have to do is make sure nothing bad happens to any of the princesses'' said an excited Stardust. Even though Sea storm trusted her completely, he was still worried if this new job would affect Stardust's and his relationship. He wondered if it was illegal to date a princess, especially a newly crowned princess. Then again, Princess Cadence was married to Prince Shining Armor and that Princess Twilight was dating Flash Sentry, a member of the Crystal empire royal guard. But he did worry that some of his other friends would think that the only reason that he wanted to go out with Stardust was because she was a princess and that if the time ever came, that if they married, that in this case he would earn the title prince, not really earning it, but by marrying a princess. Just as Shining Armor did. But he knew that that situation was completely different.

After he got the job, he was assigned to help Princess Stardust in any of her day to day activities. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to spend time with her. He was still to occupy the room across from Stardust's in case of any sort of problem in the night or morning. Also part of his job was to not leave her side at all times of the day, which was for protection, but it was still his favorite part of the whole job.

That night he escorted Princess Stardust to her room. ''you know,'' said an incredibly brave Stardust. '' I think you are starting to like your new job as my personal royal guard.''

''is it too hard to tell?'' he asked very calmly. '' this is the best job I have ever had. And the best part about this job is that I get to spend every second of the day with you.'' He finished shyly.

Stardust took this opening as an opportunity. She kissed Sea storm before he could say another word. He had found the reassurance that she also kept the spark inside her for all the years. He thought that this kiss was better than the night before at 3 in the morning, because they were both wide awake and aware of the choice that they both had made. He soon stopped thinking and kissed her back.

They both were completely unaware that just around the corner; Luna saw something that she could not believe. ''how could that be,'' she asked herself. ''you would think that her now being a member of royalty she would go after a more handsome stallion than him.'' She stopped herself when she took a closer look. Just as she thought, the new royal guard Stardust was kissing was in fact the same colt on the day that she brought her to the castle. ''maybe I should tell Celestia about him, or maybe I could be a good friend to Stardust and promise her that I won't tell or say a word of this to my sister. But still what happens if this later turns from a simple one date, into a blooming romance. Oh, this is too hard. Honesty or loyalty.'' Luna held her breath for a minute trying to end this difficult decision for herself. ''It's just too important. I must keep this between Stardust and myself. But I should tell her what is saw.'' As Luna stated as she turned away to go to her room.

As Sea storm and Stardust ended their embrace, Sea storm thought of a question for Stardust. ''um, Stardust,'' he said quietly and sheepishly'' would you want to come with me to the Canterlot theater tomorrow to watch the new 'Heartbreak in Manehatten' movie?

''Sea storm, I'd love to.'' She said and kissed him again. Sea storm always loved her kisses, being as sweet as honey against his moist lips. They finished their kiss again and turned away from each other as they both entered their separate rooms.

Unaware to Luna, Celestia knew exactly what was going on between Stardust and the new royal guard. As they all ate their dinner, Celestia constantly noticed that Stardust would always stare romantically at her royal guard. Celestia knew that stare, she had worn that stare before as well and she remembered how Cadence used to stare at Shining Armor that way too. And Celestia knew that eventually Stardust would not want to keep this a secret away from her anymore, and that she would ask Celestia to marry Sea storm and herself. Celestia secretly wanted to bind the 2 ponies together in marriage, but she allowed herself to wait until the 2 ponies were ready for such a big step.

Mouths passed as Stardust and Sea storm always had their public dates and their secret dates. They loved to spend time together whenever they could now. It somehow reminded them of how much time they spent together when they were foals. Only these times somehow felt more magical. Every day, if she was happy or upset, Sea storm thought she was beautiful and elegant every day. And Stardust thought Sea storm was handsome and charming every day as well. Luna would visit their dreams every so often and began to grow fear for them. They were both getting so close to each other and she worried that Celestia would find this relationship to attached and separate them.

1 year after they had found each other and started dating, they both became closer than they ever thought they would be. That night it was hearth's warming eve and Sea storm planned a very important evening for him and Stardust.

They were both in the Canterlot Castle's entertainment room watching 'Heartbreak in Manehatten 2' on the big screen. Stardust was snuggled up close to Sea storm as he had his wing around her. She knew that she never wanted this feeling of love to end. She secretly wanted to marry Sea storm and start a family with him. But she knew that a princess never asks for the engagement, it always had to be the stallion's choice.

But Sea storm also had a secret waiting to be revealed. He truly wanted to ask Stardust to marry, and he had a ring at the ready, it's just he wanted to wait for the right time to ask her. He thought that maybe she had a few more goals in her life before settling down and getting married to a common stallion.

As the movie was about to end, he pulled Stardust in closer and kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped her hooves around him and pulled him down closer for a real kiss. As their kiss soon ended, Sea storm got up on his hooves and pulled all the courage he had together. Stardust thought something must have been wrong and she stood up as well.

''S-Stardust?'' Sea storm asked nervously. '' I think you know that we have been going out for quite some time now.'' He began to speak more clearly and confidently. ''A-And I know what I want to do for the rest of my life.'' He said pulling out a small velvet purple box from under his wing. He heard Stardust gasp of what she was about to hear. ''Stardust, would you do the great honor of being my wife?''

Stardust was stunned at the least. The only word she could think of before slipping it out of her mouth was ''Yes!'' she held him tight as she levitated the small ring on her horn and kissed him ever so delicately.

Just as they stopped kissing, they turned to see Celestia and Luna standing there with tears in their eyes. ''Stardust,'' said an overjoyed Celestia '' we have been waiting for this moment for the past year, to say that you are now all grown up and are ready to take on this new path of your life.''

Luna walked over to the happy couple, gave her congratulations to Stardust and gave a strict warning to Sea storm. '' If you hurt Stardust, so help me.''

The wedding came sooner than expected. Within only a month, the preparations were complete and ready. The cake and treats were ready, the choir was ready, the dresses were ready, and of course, the reception was ready. As all the guests started to arrive the bride was getting ready and talking to her maid of honor, Princess Luna.

Meanwhile, the groom was not doing as well. He was talking to his best stallion, Steel Crescent. Apparently to his best stallion, the groom had cold hooves. '' come on dude, get down from there, everything will be just fine''

''easy for you to say'' said the frightful stallion ''you aren't the one getting married!''

''just get down for there, dude.'' Stated the unicorn.

''make me!'' stated the stubborn Pegasus pony.

The unicorn started to use his magic to pull is friend down from the ceiling. He looked the groom right in the eye and said '' Sea storm, you are going to go out there, you are going to marry the mare of your dreams, you will live happily ever after, and you will like it!'' he started to calm down as he saw the pure fear in the groom's eyes. ''look dude, if you don't go out there and marry her, you will leave her standing at the altar, crushed. And I know you hate seeing her so upset.''

Sea storm stood up and stated '' I would rather die than leave her there unhappy.''

''then what are you waiting for?'' asked his self-encouraging friend. ''get out there and marry the mare of your dreams!'' he shouted as the blue Pegasus flew out of the room faster than lightning.

As Sea storm stood next to the altar with Princess Celestia, waiting for his bride, he began to grow nervous again and started tapping his frond hooves with anxiety. As the choir started to sing a heavenly chant, the flower filly came skipping down the aisle, leaving small rose petals behind her. The stallion almost lost his breath as he saw Stardust coming down the aisle in her elegant wedding dress. He stared at her beautiful face until she approached the altar that he noticed the calm look on her face. She was not afraid, she was happy to marry him no matter if he thought she was beautiful or not.

The ceremony was over faster than he thought, before he knew it; he was kissing his lovely bride and had a small gold ring around his hoof as she had a ring around her horn. He enjoyed their dance at the reception, as it was the same feeling from their dance at Stardust's coronation.

The evening was wonderful for the now married couple. They cut their cake together, and shared many dances with each other, and most surprising was that when Stardust threw the bouquet, it landed in Luna's hooves.

The 2 ponies climbed in the carriage together to go off to their honeymoon suite in fabulous Las Pegasus. Before they left, Stardust said her last good-bye to Celestia and Luna. And as they rode off toward Las Pegasus, Sea storm felt that he was the luckiest stallion in all of Equestria.

Many years later they were still quite the happy couple. They now had foals of their own now too. A small Pegasus filly named Diamond Dust and an older Pegasus filly named Sea Swirl. Stardust and Sea storm couldn't have been more proud. They had so many stories to tell the fillies one day. But for now, it was in their daughters hooves to choose their own life paths and to choose what kind of ponies they wanted to be. After all, it was their parents that had to learn that life and love could be difficult at times, but when the whole mess was cleaned up, all that was left was a crown and some feathers.


End file.
